Time Man's Hectic Sojourn
Description Time Man's Hectic Sojourn is a fan game concept by D-BoyWheeler starring Time Man from Mega Man Powered Up. In this, Time Man is fighting the Evil Energy who is causing trouble through time. He starts out with his Time Slow, as well as his clock hand attacks, and gets help from a robot historian named Sundial--he gives information on certain parts of the stages. The villains who serve as this games "Robot Masters" are known as "Warpers", and are modeled after various periods in history. Introduction Story Text 20XX {Scene of Time Man waking up.} Text After Light and Wily departed this life, and Mega Man reverted back to Rock, all the Robot Masters of the past were rebuilt and reprogrammed for good. {Rock and Roll embracing Time Man} Text Time Man is one of them. {Time Man delivering packages.} Text Time Man's time manipulation skills were improved. He used his skills in a messenger service. {Black screen} Text Then one day... {Time Man meets with Sundial (male robot), who is panicked} Text Time Man met with his recent friend, a robot historian named Sundial. Sundial Time Man! It's terrible! The Evil Energy that Rock spoke of has returned. And rumor has it that this energy has taken interest in your time skills. Here, I'll upgrade your abilities for time travel. Man Good idea--the last thing we need is this Evil Energy to ruin all of humanity's schedules! Text And so, Time Man's adventure begins. Stages and Bosses Intro Stage: Clocktower (basically Time Man's stage in Mega Man Powered Up) Boss: Evil Energy Grandfather Clock (throws out gears; strike the clock face) The Warpers (i.e. the "Robot Masters" of this game) Scorch Sumerian {Babylonian--Flame Element} Weapon: Tigris Torch (a flame weapon thrown in an arc, which then causes some flames to roll along the floor) Weakness: Liquid Net Sunrise Djoser {Egyptian--Light Element} Weapon: Ra Beam (a sundisk floats above Time Man (when he uses it) and fires light beams at enemies) Weakness: Persian Sandstorm (Boss also has a mini-sub) Desert Xerxes {Persian--Sand (Earth) Element} Weapon: Persian Standstorm (a whirlwind, similar to Wind Storm in Mega Man 6, but of sand--so it counts as an Earth weapon) Weakness: Steel Gladius Atlantis Ptolemy {Ancient Greek--Water Element} Weapon: Liquid Net (a blob that, when it hits an enemy, stuns them in a net--as well as damages them) Weakness: Spread Musket Ferrous Antony {Roman--Blade Element (Sword)} Weapon: Steel Gladius (a close range sword attack) Weakness: Axis Bomb Shadow Templar {Medieval Europe--Dark Element} Weapon: Dark Javelin (a dark element lance that can home in on enemies) Weakness: Ra Beam (Boss also has a flying machine) Musket Hessian {Colonial--Gun Element (Musket)} Weapon: Spread Musket (a spreadshot weapon) Weakness: Dark Javelin Blast Axiser {World Wars--Bomb Element} Weapon: Axis Bomb (similar to Commando Bomb in Mega Man 10) Weakness: Tigris Torch Final Stages The final stages make up the Evil Energy Time Machine, which is similar to Wily's Base in Mega Man II for Game Boy, but remodeled to fit the Evil Energy. Evil Energy Time Machine 1: Entrance Boss: Chrono Joe (a supercharged Sniper Joe with a teleport ability) {Weak to Dark Javelin--attack when he moves his shield} Evil Energy Time Machine 2: Clock Gears Boss: Gear Devil (similar to Yellow Devil, but made of clock gears) {Weak to Spread Musket--hit the eye} Evil Energy Time Machine 3: Hourglass Desert Boss: Hourglass Watcher (similar to the Watcher enemies, but an hourglass) {Weak to Liquid Net--hit the opened eyes} Evil Energy Time Machine 4: River of Time Boss: Time CWP (similar to other CWP bosses) {Weak to Steel Gladius} Evil Energy Time Machine 5: Beyond Time and Space {Boss Rush} Boss: Quint Clone {Just use default weapon} Evil Energy Time Machine 6: Edge of Infinity Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Elec Man Clone (weak to Persian Sandstorm} --Form 2: Digital Clock Golem {weak to Ra Beam--hit the middle eye (it has three eyes)} Category: Conceptual fan games